Por ela
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Porque ela nunca desistia de me mudar. d/h


Bem, é agora ou nunca.

É a última batalha. O meu destino está sendo decidido agora.

E a pior parte disso tudo, é que não sou eu quem vai decidir.

É ela. Porque ela sempre decidiu tudo.

Mas comecemos do começo.

Ela é Hermione Granger, e eu sou Draco Malfoy. Feitos para sermos diferentes, feitos para nos odiarmos, mas, sobretudo, feitos para nos desejarmos.

E isso é um clássico. Você sempre deseja aquilo que não pode ter, porque se pudesse ter, não teria graça. Romeu não seria Romeu se não houvesse Julieta, e principalmente, se Julieta não fosse Capuleto. Esses dois sangue-ruins que imortalizaram a ideia do estúpido sangue-ruim que os inventou: Amor só é amor se for impossível.

A pior parte é eu concordar com isso. Eu sou um sangue-puro, e adoro sê-lo, tenho nojo de sangue-ruins e ainda tento entender em que erro do destino eles entraram no mundo mágico. Sou sim um Sonserino, e tenho orgulho disso, vou sempre salvar a minha pele, e não me importar com os meios, desde que chegue aos fins.

Mesmo que ela tente me mudar.

Porque ela fazia isso o tempo todo. Com aquele jeito mandão dela, ela achava não só que controlaria minha vida, mas também que me convenceria a lutar do lado dela nessa guerra estúpida. Granger tentava me domar, me tornar leal a ela, como um grifinório, e eu ria por ela ser tão ingênua e ela se irritava e dizia que nunca mais iria me ver. Eu nunca acreditava. Ela sempre voltava.

E pensar que parece tanto tempo, mas na verdade só faz um ano a última vez que a beijei.

Como que eu beijava uma sangue-ruim? Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, eu a odiava. Odiava sim porque ela me tornava menos sonserino. E uma das poucas coisas que amo é ser sonserino.

Foi no sexto ano que começou. Granger passava mais tempo na bilioteca do que seria saudável, o que não me admira, o pobretão estava ocupado com a Brown, Potter com a Weasley fêmea, ela estava sobrando. E eu, bem eu nunca fui muito à biblioteca, mas eu tinha que estudar, novos feitiços, magia negra, e qualquer outra coisa que me viesse à cabeça, tinha que mostrar pro Lord que eu seria seu comensal mais pródigo Comensal.

Enfim, aconteceu o inevitável: aproximamos-nos, aquela bilbioteca já é um lugar pouco agradável, com ela lá ficava mais desagradável ainda, e eu fazia questão de lhe dizer isso, e ela fazia questão de me ignorar. Eu só não notei, a princípio, que cada dia eu chegava mais perto dela para xingá-la, e cada dia ela me ignorava menos e respondia mais. Quando dei por mim, eu não ia mais à biblioteca para estudar, só para vê-la, mexer com ela, irritá-la. Achava isso normal, Granger, além de sangue-ruim era grifinória e amiga do potter, mas principalmente era linda.

Sim. Linda. Eu me surpreendi quando pensei isso pela primeira vez, mas essa verdade era inevitável. Você também pensaria isso se a visse ler tão atenta como ela sempre fazia, os olhos dela se moviam tão rápido pela página do livro, e ela movia a mão tão depressa para fazer suas anotações, os olhos castanhos eram tão castanhos, porque não tenho nenhum outro adjetivo para eles, quando percebi estava enfeitiçado.

Enfeitiçado, não estudava mais nada para me tornar o tal comensal digno do Lord, só implicava com Granger para que ela me olhasse, e eu visse aquelas matizes castanhas tão brilhantes. E os lábios dela? Que estavam sempre sérios, eu só a via sorrindo quando ela estava com os idiotas do potter e do Weasley, isso me irritava. Decidi que meu principal objetivo naquela hora seria fazê-la sorrir.

Deu trabalho, Granger é bem arisca quando quer ser. Primeiro eu comecei a sentar na frente dela, calado, até ela se irritar e ir embora, depois eu sentava e a encarava sem falar uma palavra, ela se cansava ainda mais cedo e ia embora, finalmente eu sentei na frente dela, a encarei, falei oi, e o mais impressionante é que ela me respondeu. E eu sorri porque não esperava por isso. Porém como eu não continuava a conversa, ela desistiu e foi embora.

No dia seguinte eu sentei na frente dela, a encarei e disse oi, ela me respondeu, provavelmente se perguntando se eu iria continuar a conversa, mas eu não sabia o que conversar, ela decidiu por mim. Disse que ainda não lia mentes, então agradeceria se eu falasse o que queria. Eu disse que estava a ensinando a ler mentes.

Ela sorriu. E eu realmente desejei que o mundo acabasse naquela hora, porque eu morreria sabendo exatamente o que é felicidade, então isso seria eterno.

O mundo está acabando agora.

Bem, o próximo objetivo era beijá-la. Precisava saber qual era o sabor dos lábios dela.

Ficamos nos encarando até ela cansar e ir embora. Ela nunca olhava pra trás e isso me irrtava de alguma forma.

No dia seguinte eu a esperei, mas ela não veio. E assim foram mais três dias. O que ela pensava? Ela não poderia me deixar esperando. Ninguém me deixa esperando.

Quando ela voltou à biblioteca, quis ser indiferente; quis ignorá-la, e dizer que ela era uma sangue-ruim. Mas as matizes castanhas estavam sem brilho, e seu olhar estava cansado, os lábios estavam secos. Eu a odiei tanto. Como, eu não só a achava a mais encantadora das mulheres com aquele semblante triste, mas também me preocupava, porque eu não queria vê-la assim jamais.

Então eu sentei na frente dela e ela me olhou triste, eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido. Por um momento eu achei que Granger ia chorar, mas ela simplesmente disse que Bichento havia morrido.

Eu ainda tento entender porque essa informação desceu tão gelada pela minha garganta, e porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela olhou para a janela, começava a anoitecer, o inverno começara havia duas semanas, mas, naquela hora, não era o Inverno que deixava aquele ambiente tão frio. Era aquela ausência presente nas matizes tão castanhas dela. A ausência de cor nas bochechas dela, ela estava tão pálida, como se ainda não acreditasse.

Eu nunca sequer vi aquele bicho, só sabia que existia. Então por que aquela informação parecia tão cruel para mim como era para Granger? Eu segurei a mão dela. Não me pergunte por quê. Ela me olhou espantada, procurando entender. Ela segurou a minha mão.

Granger sempre entende tudo.

Ficamos assim, de mãos dadas em cima da mesa, ela voltou a olhar para janela, eu também olhava. Ficamos assim até a lua, grande e cheia surgir com aquele brilho inebriante sobre nossas mãos.

Então eu entendi.

Encaramo-nos, eu sorri numa forma de prometer que amanhã eu estaria lá, e ela estaria junto. Fui embora. E eu olhei pra trás, a lua a banhava, lhe dando uma aparência mistica, ela ficara ainda mais pálida, mas aquilo fazia parte da magia.

No dia seguinte, ficamos na mesma mesa, nas mesmas posições, dessa vez eu segurava suas duas mãos, olhávamos um para o outro. Não havia palavras, o olhar falava muito mais. A lua nos encheu de seu brilho pelas vidraças empoeiradas. Granger parecia uma daquelas Deusas gregas, desenhada com esmero por algum ilustrador de livros infantis, a pele na mesma palidez do dia anterior, mas a lua lhe dava um brilho tão terno, seus cabelos cacheados, castanhos e volumosos constratavam tão perfeitamente com aquela pele, a boca rosada, os lábios secos, e as íris castanhas, tão intensas, tão vivas.

Nós éramos tão contrários, tão opostos, seja na aparência, seja no espirito. Granger era uma grifinória leal, corajosa, faria tudo por aquilo que ama, e eu era o exato oposto. Acredito que era daí que surgira o amor. Só por ela ser tudo aquilo que eu jamais seria, e eu ser tudo o que ela despreza.

Eu a beijei. Não era como beijar Pansy, era muito melhor, era como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitar aquele momento, eu havia me debruçado sobre a mesa para alcançá-la e ela fizera o mesmo, e a lua era única testemunha. Testemunha da minha desgraça. Porque duas coisas ficaram bem claras, para mim no exato momemto em que o beijo acabou, e eu a olhei. A primeira era que eu faria de tudo por ela, inclusive amá-la. A segunda, de que aquilo nunca poderia acabar bem.

Porque era impossível. Era obvio isso, pelo simples fato de um representar o que o outro mais odeia. O destino havia me pregado uma peça, me apaixonar por tudo aquilo que odeio.

Enfim, ficamos juntos, desde aquele dia até o dia em que (quase) matei Dumbledore. Ela gostava, gostava do romance e das aventuras que eu poderia trazer. Pensava que estava em um filme trouxa, ela que dizia isso. Nós tinhamos que nos esconder porque ninguém jamais entenderia o que se passava conosco.

A primeira vez que ela disse _"eu te amo"_ pra mim foi no natal, eu não sabia como agir, nunca havia sido amado até então. Então a abracei, não disse que a amava, porque tinha medo, era um sentimento novo pra mim, não sabia como lidar, então eu preferi o silêncio.

Porque ela estava me transformando, é claro, eu nunca seria um grifinório com os amiguinhos patéticos dela, mas eu estava me tornando menos sonserino, eu já não era tão ambicioso como era antes, já não queria de qualquer jeito chegar ao topo dos Comensais, na verdade, eu me arrependia profundamente por ter aquela marca em meu corpo. E Granger tinha certeza que eu estava mudando e ficava feliz, achava que esse era o começo da mudança do mundo.

Eu nunca disse a ela da marca negra, nunca disse a ela que meu destino já estava traçado, nunca disse a ela que a amava. Acho que esses foram meus maiores erros, fazê-la acreditar em mim quando não deveria, e matá-la um pouco de cada vez, todas as vezes que não dizia que a amava. Mas ela tinha esperança, sempre teve, e era isso que a fazia ficar comigo todas as noites no horário da monitoria; convencer-me não só que era inevitável que devíamos ficar juntos, e era inegável que já estávamos mergulhados em um daqueles romances proibidos que eu tanto detesto e ela tanto adora, mas principalmente, que eu não precisava admitir para ela saber que eu a amava.

Entretanto, um dia acabou. Eu estava com ela quando Madame Rosmerta me avisou que Potter e Dumbledore haviam saido de Hogwarts, eu não teria outra chance, aquele seria o dia em que mataria o diretor, minhas mãos ficaram geladas, ela disse que eu estava pálido demais,a lua de novo era a testemunha da minha desgraça, porque eu sabia que, quando soubesse de tudo, Granger me odiaria como sempre odiou, porque ela havia falhado e não conseguira me mudar.

"O que está acontecendo com você?"

Ela me olhava preocupada, sem saber o que fazer, eu a olhava sentindo o desespero crescer no meu peito. Eu tive certeza que essa era a hora que eu devia falar que a amava, porque seria minha última oportunidade, porém, pensei o quanto aquilo doeria nela depois que eu completasse a minha missão, eu acreditei então, que o melhor seria não contar, para lhe poupar dor, para que fosse mais fácil esquecer que ela havia passado alguns meses do lado de um comensal. Eu fui egoísta, decidi por ela.

O amor nos torna egoístas.

Decidi e a beijei, desesperado, ela ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Aquele seria o fim, o fim de tudo, tudo que era importante pra mim, soltei seus lábios, e a tirei de meus braços, ela sabia que algo acontecia. Ela me perguntou o que era.

Eu disse que não poderíamos mais ficar juntos, e ela ficou tão pálida como no dia em que segurei as mãos dela pela primeira vez, e isso me matou porque me fazia lembrar exatamente do que eu estava desistindo, eu me afastei dela.

"Por quê?"

A voz dela estava tão frágil, como se estivesse mortalmente ferida. E eu desejei pela primeira vez na minha vida não ser quem eu era, ou pelo menos ser menos sonserino, desejei que ela realmente tivesse me mudado e eu fosse corajoso o suficinte pra esquecer tudo aquilo.

Mas eu sou um sonserino, nos não podemos mudar certas coisas.

E eu simplesmente mostrei minha marca negra, preta e intensa, os olhos dela, em compensação ficaram opacos e sem vida. Alguma nuvem cobria a lua, a sala em que estávamos era pouco iluminada, com algumas poucas velas nas estantes, mas mesmo assim eu via claramente a repulsa nos olhos dela. Granger começava a me esquecer, o que seria melhor pra ela, e pior pra mim, mas eu não me importei muito, a vida dela sempre importou muito mais.

Fui embora e não olhei pra trás, era a primeira vez que eu não voltava para olhar uma última vez nas matizes castanhas.

"Não importa."

Porque ela tinha que ter dito aquilo? E Porque ela acompanhava meus passos, e porque ela segurava a minha mão, me fazendo virar e vê-la. Seus olhos brilhantes de determinação, em me convecer uma última vez que nós ficaríamos juntos de qualquer forma, e eu me convenci que tinha que falar que a amava, mas não podia, não porque eu queria que ela me esquecesse, porque eu não queria que ela sofresse quando descobrisse que eu seria o algoz de Dumbledore.

"Importa pra mim, sangue-ruim."

E os olhos dela ficaram marejados, e eu cometeria suicidio para não ter que ver mais aquela cena, onde que estava a bravura grifinória dela? Ela soltou algumas lágrimas antes de soltar a minha mão, eu fui embora, eu a ouvi chorar. E só eu sei o quanto isso doeu.

Não cumpri minha missão. Deveria saber que eu nunca conseguiria matar Dumbledore, não depois do tempo que passei com _minha_ Granger. Não teria forças para ser um assassino, quando deveria matá-lo, eu só pensava nela, dizendo que não importava. Como ela podia ser tão grifinória, a ponto de ter coragem o suficiente para esquecer tudo que sou e tudo que fiz para me amar, eu tinha uma marca, marca de quem sou e para que lado eu vou lutar nessa guerra, aquilo representa tudo aquilo que ela odeia, como ela poderia não se importar?

Não matei o diretor, Snape o fez, e fugimos.

Foram meses de preocupação, meses de angústia, onde eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, quem estava com ela, se algum dos idiotas do Potter ou do Weasley estava dando em cima da _minha_ Granger.

Até que ela apareceu na minha casa, ela e os três amiguinhos patéticos dela, no feriado de páscoa, e eu senti muita raiva, com ela pode ser tão burra a ponto de só disfarçar o Potter? Era óbvio que ela já era conhecida o suficiente no mundo mágico, para ser caçada.

E a minha mãe ainda me perguntava se eu a reconhecia, eu não queria reconhecê-la, queria falar que nunca a havia visto antes e que eles cometeram um grande engano, mas minha tia a reconheceu, mesmo que eu não quisesse, prendeu os outros dois.

E Bellatrix começou a torturá-la. Eu não podia deixá-la fazer isso, Bella é cruel, a mataria sem remorso. Granger implorava pra que parasse, eu ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas então eu entendi.

Porque os olhos castanhos estavam suplicando por vida, a pele dela já estava mais pálida do que jamais vira, e não importava o quanto a lua iluminasse sua face com seu luar, aquela imagem era terrível, então eu fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer: estuporei minha tia, desviando a atenção dela para mim. Ela me olhou com raiva, já me considerava um bastardo desde quando fraquejei em matar Dumbledore, agora que eu defendia uma sangue-ruim, ela não consideraria nem por um segundo que eu era o sobrinho dela.

Então fui eu que recebi o Crucio, enquanto meu pai assistia, impassível, e minha mãe gritava com minha tia para que parasse, eu olhei para Granger, ela ainda estava no chão, tentei gritar para ela fugir, mas a dor era tão grande que eu não sentia mais nada.

A marca negra no meu braço queimava, o Lord estava vindo, por que ela não podia ser esperta e fugir? Minha mãe começou a duelar com Bellatrix, meu pai notou que Potter e Weasley haviam escapado e agora estavam ajudando Granger a se levantar. Tentou impedí-los, mas eles conseguiram fugir, eu respirei aliviado, e daí que minha tia ainda me torturava? Ela estava viva e era isso que importava, a dor ia passar, era só eu morrer.

Mas eu não morri. Minha tia ficou desesperada quando viu que os prisioneiros foram embora, parou de me torturar para tentar enfeitiçá-los, foi em vão. Eu só me lembro que eu apaguei, e quando acordei, o Lord das trevas queria me matar, e eu aceitaria, seria bom não ter que sentir mais dor, e nem me preocupar com _minha_ Granger.

Contudo, minha mãe falou que eu tentei atingir a prisioneira, mas errei o alvo, o que despertou a ira da minha tia, e fez com que ela se esquecesse da prisioneira para me torturar. E eu confirmei, ficaria vivo por mais algum tempo.

Tempo de angústia, que eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Granger, e eu queria matar o Potter e o Weasley por colocarem-na em uma situação tão perigosa.

Então voltamos onde isso começou, a batalha final. Sei que é a final por puro pressentimento, não sei se Potter pode mesmo derrotar o Lord das trevas mas desejo que sim, porque, quem sabe, depois que toda esse estupidez acabar, eu possa voltar para Granger. Não será mais tão impossível o amor, eu espero, os únicos obstáculos serão as pessoas, mas nada que eu não possa enfrentar.

Mas antes, eu e ela temos que sair vivos daqui. E aí que mora o problema, porque ela está batalhando sozinha contra minha tia, e ela está perdendo. E eu também estou perdendo porque o Weasley não para de me atacar e não nota que a _minha_ Granger pode morrer assim que a Bellatrix parar de brincar.

Ouço um avada kedrava atrás de mim. Tenho muito medo de olhar, mas eu olho pra trás, porque eu sempre olho pra trás.

Ela ainda está lutando, seja quem recebesse o feitiço, não era ela. Weasley continuava a me atacar com seus feitiços, e eu me defendia de alguma forma, enquanto olhava a _minha_ Granger lutar. Bellatrix percebeu que eu estava lá sem lutar, por ela. E decidiu parar de brincar, olhou bem nos meus olhos e eu sabia o que ela faria.

Desespero.

Eu tinha uma fração de segundos. E nessa fração de segundos eu entendi que ela já havia decidido tudo, antes que eu pudesse entender, ela me mudou, eu não sou mais o sonserino que salva a própria pele. Eu sou aquele que morreria por ela.

- Avada...

Enquanto corro na direção dela, ela me olha, com as matizes castanhas brilhando. Queria ter tempo para entender o brilho, mas não tenho, a pele dela não está pálida, está colorada pela agitação do salão principal de Hogwarts. E o último fato que eu reparo é que a noite não tem lua, talvez esta, que testemunhou todos os nossos encontros, não queira ver o seu final.

Abraço-a, ela ainda me olha...

-... Kedavra.


End file.
